The Matrix Refinished
by Yuuzhan Vong Jedi
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote regarding the end of Revolutions. This is meant as a completion of the movie, so if you haven't seen all three movies, this won't make much sense to you.
1. Neo Wakes Up

(All appropriate disclaimers about my not owning anything about the Matrix.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
His eyes were shut.  
  
It was black.  
  
He opened them.  
  
Still black.  
  
Then he lifted his head.  
  
It was grey.  
  
He tried to stand up.  
  
He settled for having his head raised. That was work enough. He managed to roll over onto his back.  
  
Blue. A rectangle of blue. He was looking up at the sky, between two buildings. And a little girl was looking down at him.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure we aren't back at the train station, are we Sati." said Neo.  
  
"No we are not. We are behind the Oracle's apartment."  
  
"And what are you doing out here."  
  
"The Oracle asked me to take out the garbage. She said I could talk to the person I found waking up in the alley if I wanted to."  
  
Neo smiled.  
  
"Where's the Oracle now?"  
  
"We have just finished baking cookies. Do you want to come up and have a cookie?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that very much Sati."  
  
He climbed slowly to his feet, and followed the young girl up to the Oracles apartment.  
  
When they entered, Neo immediately smelled the cookies. He usually dismissed it as being nothing more than programs being jacked into his mind. But for once, he simply enjoyed it.  
  
All the while, Sati was dragging him into the kitchen.  
  
"Oracle, Oracle, look who I found."  
  
The Oracle, who had been sitting looking at the oven turned with her ever present smile, and looked at Neo.  
  
"Well, ain't this a nice surprise," she said in a way that told Neo she had known that he was coming since before Sati had even left the room.  
  
"Why am I here?" Neo asked simply.  
  
"Sati, honey, why don't you take some of these cookies to Seraph, to see if they are good. He's in his room. Take a few for yourself, too."  
  
The young girl immediately took the offered plate and walked to the next room.  
  
On the way, in a moment that inspired déjà vu, she looked up at Neo and said, "I'm glad you're back Neo."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Then she smiled, if it was possible, a little wider, and walked out to find Seraph.  
  
"Welcome back, kid," The Oracle said, once Sati was out or earshot.  
  
"How?" Neo asked.  
  
"How what?" the Oracle asked, the picture of innocence.  
  
"How can I be here?" Neo asked, even though he knew that she already knew that. "I was supposed to die when the Matrix was reloaded. How did I survive?"  
  
"It's not the how that's important Neo. It's the why."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You're still needed here."  
  
He waited. Then, realizing that she still needed prompting, he said "Why."  
  
"Well, now you have the idea," she said with a smile.  
  
"Why? Why am I still needed here? What haven't I done?"  
  
"Well, someone needs to find the people that want out."  
  
"What?"  
  
The Oracle gave a sigh. Not frustration or anger, just amusement. The kind of sigh that said you knew something another person doesn't.  
  
"You need to find the people that don't want to stay in the Matrix."  
  
Neo absorbed this.  
  
"Why?" Neo asked.  
  
"Why not?" She returned, with a slight smile.  
  
Trin's gone. He almost said it, but stopped himself. That wasn't a reason. But at the same time it was. If he didn't have Trin to help him keep going, what was the point?  
  
"You are the One." She spoke as if she had been listening in on his thoughts.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"All right," he said. "Where do I start?"  
  
"Oh, I think you'll find somewhere to start," she said with a smile. She glanced out the window for a few second, then back at him. He followed her glance and noticed someone in a building across the street. Someone at a computer. He gave the Oracle a quizzical look, which she answered with a shrug and her knowing smile.  
  
Sati chose that moment to reappear in the doorway.  
  
"Seraph says the cookies are good."  
  
"That's good honey," said the Oracle. "Did you like them?"  
  
"Yes, very much," she said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Sati then turned to Neo and lifted the plate. "Do you want a cookie Neo? Seraph said we should save one for you."  
  
Neo smiled, and was about to decline, then decided against it and took the cookie. He examined it, and noticed that he was seeing the cookie as just that. A cookie. Not a line or clump of code. Just a cookie. He also noticed that everything now looked as if it was an image, not a code. He tried to look at things in code, found that he still could, but only if he concentrated. Otherwise, it didn't work.  
  
He was about to say something, but, looking at the Oracle, he realized she already knew. So, he simply turned and walked out and headed for the elevator.  
  
On the way down, he took a bite of the cookie. Sati and Seraph were right. They were very good. He had finished it by the time he got to the bottom of the elevator.  
  
I decided to break this into two chapters to make it more manageable. Enjoy! 


	2. The One Begins his quest

Chapter 2  
  
He stepped out into the stream of humanity. He looked around. Then he walked into the crowd, planning to get a computer and send messages for the purpose of finding those that wanted out of the Matrix.  
  
As he walked toward an alley, he saw an Agent at the end. They regarded one another for a moment. Then the program said simply, "Come with me."  
  
The Agent the turned and walked through a door.  
  
Intrigued, Neo followed him. When he entered the area, he found that there were five more agents in the complex, with six people tied to chairs, facing him. Three Agents walked up to him.  
  
"These are some," began one.  
  
"who show the characteristics," continued the second.  
  
"most commonly shown," continued the third,"  
  
"by those who wish to leave the Matrix," finished the Agent who had first addressed him.  
  
"We wish to be left alone, you idiots!" one of the captives screamed.  
  
Neo looked around. There was a telephone in the corner of the room.  
  
"Is there a ship on the other end to pick them up?" Neo asked the Agent.  
  
"The Icarus,"  
  
"is standing by. They only,"  
  
"need to be"  
  
"unplugged."  
  
"What's he talking about, tough guy?" one of the captives asked Neo in what was meant to be a tough voice.  
  
Neo looked at him.  
  
"Unless I miss my guess, you and your friends are here because you want to know what the Matrix is."  
  
The looks on their faces was answer enough, if he had needed one.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you."  
  
Neo proceeded to tell them the same things Morpheus had told him and he had told to countless people since when they were about to be given the chance to be unplugged.  
  
At the end, he looked at the Agents.  
  
"How do we run the trace?"  
  
"There is no need,"  
  
"to run a trace program. It has,"  
  
"already been initiated. They need only"  
  
"pick up the phone."  
  
"If you want to know what the Matrix is," Neo began with a flick of his wrist "pick up that phone when it rings."  
  
Two things accompanied Neo flicking his wrist. The first was the ropes tying them to their chairs disappeared. The second was the phone started ringing.  
  
At first they weren't sure what was going on.  
  
"What if we don't want to do what you say?"  
  
Neo looked to the Agents. "Blue pill?"  
  
"No need."  
  
"Direct memory wipes?"  
  
The head Agent nodded.  
  
It took a while, but eventually, they all picked up the phone and disappeared from the Matrix. Neo turned to the Agents.  
  
"It would be easier if, next time, you just point them out to me."  
  
The command Agent nodded at him. Then they turned and left.  
  
Neo took a deep breath.  
  
Then he walked out the door. After all, there was much work to do before his job was done.  
  
He turned and looked up, and noticed the window he had seen earlier, with the girl sitting in front of her computer. Neo smiled and walked up the stairs. He sent an thought through the computer code to her computer which wiped clean what she was looking at and wrote a simple phrase on the screen, chosen for old times sake.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
I hope you get the idea. If you think this isn't a complete enough ending, or if you think it could be improved, you can e-mail me. Or you could review. That would be nice. REVIEW!! Please? 


End file.
